the rise of the fire sith
by shadow alchemist4532
Summary: when Siri Tachi is tricked by Darth Sidious and captured before Obi-wan can propose Anakin Obi-wan and Jack drive Palpatine out of the republic and go on a rescue mission but Darth Sectrilis betrays Sidious and becomes a monstrous being known as Pyranos and creates the fire sith war will erupt and planets will fall can Jack Obi-wan Anakin Alicia and Siri find the Shadow Emeralds.
1. Chapter 1

**THE RISE OF THE FIRE SITH.**

**Anakin: I got to be a musketeer.**

**Me: no you get a feather hat and several comic relief moments with Obi-wan Siri Alicia and I.**

**Obi-wan: so who will replace Kenneth Livingston since he will end up fired at the end of the first week.**

**Me: I think senator Organa will.**

**Anakin: I think Padme will.**

**Obi-wan: I think Senator Mothma will.**

**The three begin arguing.**

**Siri: Jack does not own us if he did I'd be in the movies and join Obi-wan in exile and Sidious would somehow manage to clone Anakin and his force abilities.**

**Me: I only own my characters alright.**

**Sidious: enjoy the.**

**Me: GET OUT SIDIOUS!**

**Sidious: you're no fun.**

**Anakin stabs Sidious: DON'T STEAL MY LINES!**

**Alicia: who long have they been at it?**

**Siri: about an hour well enjoy the story might be a long one shot might not I'll ask Jack when they stop arguing anyway Alicia let's go get some lunch.**

Darth Sidious growled his identity was not revealed but he had lost any chance at turning Skywalker "that boy is more trouble than he is worth anyway" he snarled but he also wondered what to do with Jack Holmes and Obi-wan Kenobi the reasons Anakin did not join him he had an idea since the Jedi recently allowed marriage in the order Obi-wan was planning to ask Siri Tachi to marry him he would put a report on the holonet as his kind Chancellor persona congratulating him on asking Satine to marry him but he did not know what to do with Jack "Lord Sectrilis be prepared to capture Siri Tachi in two hours" he ordered "yes my lord" Sectrilis Jack's arch Nemesis said "Kenobi and Holmes will regret messing with the Sith HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

Obi-wan choked on his tea when he read the report Anakin and Jack Obi-wans current Padawan looked up "you alright master?" Jack asked and then looked at the report "that is complete bullshit" he said "what is?" Anakin asked before reading it "bullshit" he said and a raging Siri Tachi ran in "WOAH CALM DOWN DON'T KILL HIM THE ARTICLE IS BULLSHIT!" Anakin yelled but he got knocked onto Jack and onto the table both cursing "we are through Kenobi" she said about to leave but Jack stopped her "Look Siri this is Sidious getting revenge by lying" he said but was blown back by a punch "how can Sidious control the holonet" she growled soon Anakin joined the fight and the three comically wrestled on the floor while Obi-wan sat look of heart broken anguish on his face an hour and 55 minutes later Siri knocked Anakin and Jack into Obi-wan and the three comically fell on the floor Jack on bottom and left "not that I don't appreciate the weird hugging but please get off" Jack said and the two hopped off him Jack pulled out a tracking device he planted on Siri's ship just to make sure she did not kill Satine "Oh Shit oh Shit Oh Shit it's the Harbringer in Orbit and there goes her ship Kriff" Anakin said "let's go save her" Obi-wan said "and so it is brave Obi-wan going to save and propose to his Damsel in distress with his two Padawans in Existence along for the ride" Jack said slipping into his natural Scottish accent "right let's go you two Musketeers" Obi-wan said as Anakin and Jack put on feathered hats giving one to Obi-wan.

Just as they were about to leave in the Shadow's rise Palpatine stopped them "ah Anakin I sure miss our chats" he said "I know your game Sidious" Jack said stopping time with the Shadows "and what is that Jedi" Sidious growled the only one unfrozen "your just getting revenge on Obi-wan now listen to this if you go after Alicia the Sith are dead out on the street Kapeche" Jack growled "I can have you arrested" Sidious growled "try it I know your identity and have proof you can't risk it" Jack shot back Sidious pulled out a Lightsabre and activated it and attacked Time unfroze as Jack and Sidious were in a sabre-lock "Shadow Execute order 65 like we planned" Jack ordered as Anakin joined the fight attacking Sidious "you spoiled my plans for revenge and now you spoil my plans for the Republic Lord Sectrilis will end your life Holmes" Sidious growled pressing a button on his Wrist and running there was an explosion as a Wall of rubble blocked the Jedi from Sidious who escaped in a personal ship "DAMN YOU SIDIOUS!" Jack roared "Shadow prepare the ship for take-off" Anakin ordered as they ran inside the super star destroyer and onto the bridge "Generals on deck" Admiral Firmus Piett said saluting "at ease" Jack said.

In Hyperspace the Jedi were in the war room "put the republic into Chaos Sidious has" Yoda said "also Siri's capture has the senate in an uproar but with Elections coming up they can't do anything despite Padme Bail and Mon trying to get them to help rescue her" Mace said "of course they waste time arguing to get anything done as usual" Jack said practically dissing the senate he had dissed politicians before every single prime minister in Australia during Jack's battles with Sectrilis before the Jedi found him they had tried to cover it up including the deaths so Jack sort off dissed them all calling them corrupt idiotic war mongers who want a war with other countries like China the only politicians he liked were senators Amidala Mothma and Organa Jack and Obi-wan had a lot of negotiating to do and a lot of Lightsabre fighting to actually stop world war 3 before it starts didn't help that they had Sith help Jack was now completely ashamed of his country but they had to return a lot to prevent more world wars with the help of Alicia Simpson Curtis Scanlon Luke Hilston Caitlin Barneveld and Mikaela Gempton calling themselves his secret army they even impressed Shadow and the Shadow Legion and that is no easy task they willingly shot Clive Palmer and Jacqui Lambe to stop the fiftieth attempt at world war 3 risking arrest.

Arriving on Earth they read the news "I'll be right back" Jack said and went through 3 hours of arguing negotiating and threatening to stop another war saying Obi-wan and himself stopped IS and what else is there to declare war about the UN replied China had said they were better than Japan Jack ended up dissing them before resulting in more negotiating over world war instead saying they prove themselves in Olympic games or something and that was how the 2020 Tokyo Olympic Games was prepared returning to the others "where did you go?" Anakin asked "did a little shopping and stopped another world war" Jack replied Obi-wan was in bed on the Shadow considering it was night time "again" Anakin said "yes again" Jack said "how's Obi-wan?" Anakin sighed "he went to bed two hours ago Shadow is watching him I think he does not want to wake up" Anakin said "looks like it's up to us then Sherlock and Watson Mutt and Jeff Hope and Glory and every other duo" Jack said "HIT THE DECK!" Shadow ordered and the two ducked as a missile flew over their heads "SHADOW HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU DON'T PLAY WITH MISSILES!" Jack yelled "SORRY!" Shadow yelled as they noticed the missile hit a mountain with a endangered animals range "oh shit to the Shadow's rise quickly" Jack said ushering them in and taking off.

They left Earth after making sure Alicia was alright and re-entered Hyperspace Yoda contacted him "a new chancellor there is" he said "really who?" Jack asked "Kenneth Livingston" Yoda answered "fierfek" Jack and Shadow said at the same time both had interactions with the corrupt man "what's wrong?" Anakin asked "remember Michael Livingston AKA Darth Millenious" Jack asked "yes he was your first Sith Lord kill" Anakin said "That is his father" Jack said "what's so bad about that?" Anakin asked "you'll never find a politician more corrupt he's worse than the Hutts and that is saying something" Shadow said and the transmission ended and arrived at their destination "how good are you at stealth Skywalker?" Jack asked and Anakin noticed Jack was in his Shadow armour the armour his clones wore "where are we?" he asked "Dromuund Kaas" Jack replied and a shuttle landed in the forest Jack motioned for them to move and they ran through the forest entering the ancient city of the sith.

Shadow shook off cobwebs "why are we here general?" he asked "if I'm correct and I usually am the city's computer should be online" Jack replied "but the technology's ancient how can we be sure it even works?" ARC trooper Knuckles asked "the same reason everything else works" Jack replied "so be on guard" Anakin ordered the troops Anakin and Jack entered the building and the others tried to follow but the doors shut "Generals" Shadow asked "Power's cut to this door head to the main tower we'll find another way out" Jack ordered "right you heard the general" Shadow ordered and the troops left.

Anakin sighed "we could have cut down the door" he said "shush" Jack ordered he heard movement in the building and motioned for Anakin to follow they looked through a nearby window there was several people running through the room as the Shadow Legion arrived "Shadow Legion with me" he ordered and jumped through the window Anakin and the 501st watched as they entered the time window appearing in the past Jack grabbed a jetpack and flew off landing in the throne room "Did you miss me" he asked "master you said you closed the time window" Sectrilis growled before an excuse could make its way out of Sidious Sectrilis stabbed him "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA UNLIMITED POWER!" He yelled as he shook he turned to brown stone purple flames came from his arms legs and head rocky armour covered them except his head red eyes appeared from the flames a demonic smile appeared as well a helmet covered it all except the face "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THERE IS NO MORE REASON TO DOUBT MY RULE I AM PYRANOS NOW LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" Pyranos yelled turning every Sith Lord and minion into Fire sith Jack grabbed Siri and him and his Shadow Legion returned to the future "Siri you alright?" Anakin asked "to the Shadow's rise now" Jack ordered and everyone returned to the ship "Rex get Obi-wan" Jack ordered soon the Jedi met with Piett in the war room Siri in Obi-wan's arms "Sidious is dead but Sectrilis has become a monster known as Pyranos" Jack explained to them they all shuddered "the council needs to know" Obi-wan said "I know what can defeat him the Shadow Emeralds" Jack said "they are legends nothing more" Piett said in shock "no Firmus they are real I found them and used my super form to kill Hephaestus's pet demon" Jack explained "to Earth we need to pick up Alicia she is in danger" Siri said.

Once they picked her up Jack and Obi-wan were in a meeting with the council and the Chancellor "so" Anakin said "so" Alicia replied confused "can I have a sample of some blood" Anakin asked sensing that she was force sensitive but he felt pain as Alicia kicked his privates he fell to the floor in pain "if it was Jack Siri Obi-wan or Shadow asking than yes I won't give you anything until I learn to trust you understood" Alicia said already trained Lightsabre in hand "understood" Anakin replied weakly "what happened to you General?" Rex asked "has Ahsoka ever hit you in the nuts?" Anakin asked still clutching his privates "yes she has" Rex replied "how many times can you get hit in the nuts before you can't have kids" Anakin asked "you deserved that Skywalker!" Siri yelled from the medbay with Alicia "how does she do that" General and Captain said as Obi-wan and Jack returned before Obi-wan headed to the medbay "how does Alicia not get lost?" Anakin asked "she's been aboard many times how do you think she got the Lightsabre and training in the way of the Jedi let me guess you said something stupid" Jack said "yes he did" Rex said Jack burst into solid laughter before walking off to his quarters to meditate on locations of the Shadow emeralds.

Siri and Alicia had quickly formed a bond stating times they were tricked by the sith and the times they were rescued by their lovers Obi-wan walked in "Anakin did something stupid didn't he" he asked as Anakin stumbled in from the broom closet "Anakin what in blazes?" Obi-wan asked "damn I wanted to see you propose to Siri" Anakin said "Anakin I'll propose when I'm ready" Obi-wan shot back "Ani I told you they won't right now after a date probably but not now " Padme said "how you got aboard senator?" Jack asked "Anakin came and picked me up" she replied "ANAKIN SKYWALKER HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU DO NOT TAKE THE SHADOW WITHOUT PERMISSION!" Jack yelled "R4 gave me permission" Anakin said "it's true boss" R4 said rolling in with R2 "really R4 next time make sure I'm there who knows what damage he has done to the Shadow" Jack said "I was driving" R4 replied "ok then next time tell me that please" Jack said "fine" R4 replied "so where to next" Anakin asked "we've been ordered back to Coruscant besides in the Coruscant under city is a Shadow Emerald" Jack said so they had the admiral set a course for Coruscant.

**Me: that's the first chapter done rate it please.**

**Siri: 8 out of 10**

**Obi-wan: same**

**Alicia: 9 out of 10**

**Anakin: 8 there should have been more of me in it.**

**Me: you were in most of the damn chapter Anakin what more do you want.**

**Anakin: More screen time.**

**Me: (shakes head) just no pleasing some people.**

**Obi-wan: do rate and review to stop the procrastination.**

**Me: slightly hard to not procrastinate since school is on until the 20****th**** of December and when should I have Obi-wan propose to Siri.**

**Alicia: next chapter please.**

**Me: you just want see me fail at writing a wedding.**

**Alicia: slightly**

**Me: I can't write romance to save my life that is it for this chapter enjoy the rest of the day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first Shadow Emerald and the wedding of the negotiator**

**Jack: fine I made the wedding this chapter happy?**

**Alicia and Siri: yes we are.**

**Anakin: please tell me I am best man.**

**Jack: we both are.**

**Anakin begins to party but bangs his head on the door.**

**Obi-wan sighs and swaggered his way towards Jack.**

**Obi-wan: let me guess while they are preparing the wedding your wrestling with the first shadow guardian and kicking Kenneth Livingston out of the chancellor spot with Shadow.**

**Jack: correct you are.**

**Anakin: AH IT'S YODA HIDE ME!**

**He then jumps behind Obi-wan who just drank his recently brought Mountain Dew amusedly.**

**Jack: I own nothing except my characters and the plot ok.**

**Anakin: Enjoy the Chapter.**

**Vader: Skywalker Kenobi want to play some card games.**

**Anakin and Obi-wan: winner kills Palpatine.**

**Vader: deal.**

They had arrived on Coruscant Pyranos was laying low for now the group were at the temple planning the upcoming wedding while Jack was in the underlevels heading further down towards the core of the planet entering the tunnels he snuck through while the Shadow Legion was planning a way to get Kenneth Livingston ousted with the delegation of 2000 Anakin would be pissed at him for going on without him he entered the core and followed his senses soon the guardian appeared "Leo" he simply said beckoning the crystalized lion forward it pounced Jack dodged and did the same thing every time it pounced soon he was in a wrestling match with the lion after gaining a few scratches he grabbed the green Shadow Emerald from the lion's heart area the one Michael favoured when he was alive "Shadow warp now" he said teleporting away.

The senators and clones were in deep discussion when there was a green flash appeared and Jack teleported in "Senators heard about the upcoming wedding?" he said they nodded "right there has got to be something we can do to oust him how did he even get elected" he said "bribery" Padme said "Damn" Jack said they soon found dirt on him and the clones arrested him Jack was dragged by Anakin to Obi-wan's place and together they grabbed him "where are we going?" he asked "your stag party" Anakin said Obi-wan shared a look with Jack "Anakin this is a bad idea" Obi-wan said "why?" Anakin asked "Siri will kill us if I am hungover at the wedding" Obi-wan replied "your point is well seen" Anakin replied soon a very clumsy GunGan fell on top of Jack "oww" he said before forcing Jar-Jar off "you feeling lucky punk" he said promising death to the gungan "why should mesa be feeling a lucky yousa say" Jar-Jar asked "because I will be having GunGan steak for dinner" Jack growled in his Shadow Beast mode manic gleam in his now emotionless black eyes Jar-Jar ran away screaming Jack gave chase "oh Kriff" Anakin said and gave chase Obi-wan following.

Eventually they ran into Ferus who Siri sent to make sure they don't get drunk Anakin and Obi-wan were bickering "where could he have gone?" Anakin asked "patience Anakin our Shadow beast quarry will reveal himself in time" Obi-wan said "Alicia is going to kill us" Anakin said "Anakin if you wanted a stag party you and Jack could have taken me to Dex's" Obi-wan said "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF GUNGAN MEAT!" Jack Roared "No leave Mesa alone someone help mesa" Jar-Jar screamed "there he is you have the net" Obi-wan said Anakin lifted the net the Shadow beast burst through it "Anakin you told me it was unbreakable" Obi-wan said "uh I left the other one at Padme's" Anakin said "why is Jack chasing Jar-Jar into the works?" Ferus asked "uh Jar-Jar fell on top of him now Jack having enough snapped under the stress and became the Shadow Beast now let's get the unbreakable net and then let's get Jack" Obi-wan said leaving a confused Ferus.

It turns out Jar-Jar was hiding in the apartment upturning everything in his panic "I know you're here little gungan" the beast snarled Anakin knocked Jack out with a sledgehammer he found in the street "Anakin that is the last time I let you pick up a thing you find in the street what if it was a piece of dog shit you would have looked like an idiot wait you sometimes are" Obi-wan said "how was that idiotic?" Anakin asked "you have effectively pissed him off good job and I thought my stag party was just going to be a peaceful party at Dex's not a chase through Coruscant to stop Jack from eating the worst idiot on the face of Coruscant" Obi-wan said "mesa no idiot" Jar-Jar said "SHUT UP!" They both yelled truthfully Jar-Jar irritated the both of them.

Eventually Padme walked in after being voted as the new chancellor she had overturned Livingston's crazy laws and decisions like declaring war on every uninhabited planet and opened negotiations with the separatists her reasons saying the fire sith were the bigger threat helping that they got Pyranos's declaration of war by killing several captured clones and enslaving the captured Mikaela Gempton known ally of the republic Bail and Mon helped her with the election by nominating her she saw Jar-Jar hiding Obi-wan sipping wine and Jack trying to kill Anakin "I have been elected as new chancellor" she said they stopped to congratulate her "and the war with the fire sith has begun" she continued they froze "how?" Jack asked "by killing clones and enslaving Mikaela Gempton" Padme said Jack cursed and pulled out his comlink "Luke Caitlin Curtis answer me please" Jack said their holograms appeared they were in very bad shape and would die if they were not picked up "Piett get me the admiral of the ship closest to Earth" he ordered and admiral Wulff Yularan answered "yes general?" he asked "send a medical team to Earth Luke Hilston Caitlin Barneveld and Curtis Scanlon are gravely injured" Jack ordered "I will right away" the admiral said and an hour later he got the sad news that Luke and Caitlin had passed on while Curtis survived Jack fell to the ground and screamed in utter rage and pain his secret army was lost one was in a coma one was enslaved two were dead and one was safe at the temple Alicia he had to tell her "I'll be back" he said.

He was now holding the crying Alicia in his arms comforting her as soon as she stopped crying she sent him back to Obi-wan saying she'll be fine and that Siri was with her and to send Padme over once he entered the apartment this time he saw Anakin try to kill Jar-Jar "Padme your needed at the temple by Siri" Jack said "considering the Senate won't meet again until after the wedding I'm free to help her" she replied after kissing Anakin leaving "what has Jar-Jar done now?" he asked "he may have spilt Anakin's wine" he said "let me guess you raised your glasses in honour of Luke and Caitliin" Jack said "yes we did but Jar-Jar ruined the moment by jumping into Anakin after R2 zapped him" Obi-wan said "Good boy R2" Jack said as 3PO shook his head in exasperation as Jar-Jar's running caused him to trip and fall of the balcony he fell screaming as the three Jedi and two droids saw him grab a speeder but lost his grip and fell to the ground below every one who drove saw Jar-Jar fall from his own clumsiness and wrote it off as Suicide even the clones but Anakin was cursing "I wanted to strangle him" he said "mesa still alive" Jar-Jar said somehow alive Anakin force pushed the gungan off the balcony but somehow he kept walking back in "Frag it" Anakin said.

Jar-Jar kept annoying them and Drowning him was not an option it was Jack who had the idea to trick him into getting drunk enough that it would kill him they did not want him fucking up more honours to the dead especially Jack's close friends after that failed Jack had enough and Shadow warped the gungan into the Earth's core and noticed Pyranos "Pyranos why are you here?" Jack hissed "to absorb the core" Pyranos replied Jack ignited his Lightsabre and attacked the two fought but they froze and watched Jar-Jar be burned alive by fire sith troopers "thank you for killing the idiot" Jack said "no problem" Pyranos replied before their duel continued with the light of the core growing dim "I won't let you destroy the earth by absorbing the core" Jack growled "the core's power is mine already" Pyranos sneered as the only light of the spherical chamber was Pyranos and his troopers "NOOOOO!" Jack yelled charging but they vanished and Jack absorbed the Shadows the room left leaving nothing but an empty chamber no light no darkness and Shadow Warped to Anakin's side at the wedding "I was gone for a day?" he asked "yes you were Curtis is by Shadow" he replied while Obi-wan was nervously saying every worst case scenario and situation "Master calm down" Jack replied giving him the ring he crafted during the trip to Coruscant.

The ring was silver with a shard of Obi-wan's first Lightsaber colour crystal which Jack harvested from Naboo soon every Jedi Clone Senator and even the separatists who took a break in negotiations in attendance rose Anakin fixed Obi-wan's suit and tie Yoda knew that Anakin and Padme wished to renew their vows and set the date to a month later Siri was soon escorted to Obi-wan's side by a smiling Mace Obi-wan moved the veil and put the ring on her finger and the two shared their first kiss as husband and wife everyone applauded once the reception was underway the hologram of Pyranos appeared "I believe congratulations are in order Mr and Mrs Kenobi" he sneered "What do you want?" Padme asked "can't I give my regards to the happy couple" Pyranos sneered "I will end you Pyranos even if I die" Jack said "there is often damage of the collateral nature in every conflict Holmes if you reign destruction on the Fire Sith I shall do the same to you behold!" he declared.

There was Alicia who disappeared the previous night and their enslaving device about to be placed around her neck by the enslaved Mikaela "Let them go" Jack and Curtis said at the same time "watch" he said as the device was placed and Alicia's will was sucked away "now that you witnessed that are you sure your you want to play this game?" he asked "I'm afraid you would lose" Jack replied "very well I'll leave you now enjoy the reception" Pyranos sneered a bit to smug for Jack's liking "don't touch anything" he ordered and scanned everything with his Shadow sight "knew it" he said "what?" Obi-wan asked "the cake is booby trapped if touched the person if male would burn alive and if female be teleported to Pyranos's enslavement chamber" he said burning the cake to ash and buying a non booby trapped one and attacked the wine hoping to get drunk this was just not his week at least he got the Shadow Emerald and ousted Kenneth Livingston oh and witnessed the union of Obi-wan and Siri but Alicia and Mikaela enslaved by his enemy Jar-Jar being annoying and speaking of Jar-Jar he mysteriously survived being burned alive and walked in to annoy them Anakin having enough stabbed Jar-Jar again and again joined by Obi-wan and Jack "DIE FOUL DEMON!" they yelled and Jack threw his remains into the lavas of mustafar.

**Alicia: did I really have to get enslaved?**

**Jack: I don't know did you?**

**Alicia: no**

**Jack: well to late now.**

**Alicia: yeah whatever.**

**Jack: hope you enjoyed the chapter review and I'll pee on Jar-Jar's remains.**


End file.
